


Bleed

by SnowyScales



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mentions of self-harm, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft still remembers the day he found his baby sister trying to bleed out the wrongness she felt in her own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Totally not mine.

Mycroft still remembers the day he found his baby sister, barely twelve years old, trying to _bleed_ out the wrongness she felt in her own body. He remembers the long years of therapy, of raging anger and frustration, of hormone treatments; but most of all he remembers the joy on her face, when she went to sleep as Charlene and woke up as Sherlock.

You can’t see the scars on Sherlock’s wrists anymore, they’ve long since faded away, but Mycroft will never forget.

He hates that he hadn’t seen it sooner, that he hadn’t always known.

Sister or brother; Mycroft would do _anything_ to protect Sherlock.

It kills him that he failed to protect Sherlock from himself. That he still can’t.

He can only hope that John Watson can, and will.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> I have no regrets writing this.


End file.
